Rainy Night
by jonty1
Summary: This is set sometime in season 9. Haley gets a call from a past love, and these are the events that conspire.
1. Chapter 1

_CH 1_

 _Set sometime in s9. Told from Haley's perspective._

 _DUNPHY HOUSE_

"Shit"

I jump from my bed, scrolling through Instagram on my phone, trying my best to stay calm. My mom and dad are upstairs, watching a movie together, Luke is out with friends, and Alex is at college. Whilst I love having a room on its own separate floor, excluded from the rest of the family, it can get eerily quiet down here. Being alone with my thoughts is quite a scarier concept than I had anticipated, and tonight is particularly frightening.

It's one of those rare occasion where Los Angeles actually gets rain, and every raindrop saturating the plants, and tree branch swinging against the window, sounds like it's either going to cause a flood, smash the glass, or, worst of all, cause the power to go out. I stare out the window, focusing on my breath. _You got this Hales_ , I try to reassure myself. I lay my head down on the bed.

' _Ring'_

"Ahhh!"

The sound of my phone ringing freaks me out so much, my heart starts spiking up again. I stare up at the ceiling, moving my hand around the donna cover, feeling for the phone. I pick it up and discover the caller.

This was scarier than the thunderstorm, with the howling of the winds seeming almost inviting now. When I saw the name, I would have gladly stood out in the rain than answer it. Still, something in me kept focusing on the call. My hands were shaking as I debated whether to answer or decline.

I hesitated on what to do. The phone keeps ringing in my hand, echoing throughout the whole basement. I decide to bite the bullet and do it. I take a deep breath.

"Hi, Andy."


	2. Chapter 2

_Cont._

As the words leave my mouth, I realise how long it's been since I've said Andy's name out loud. Too long.

"Hi, Haley. I know that I haven't called you for a while, and I'm sorry. You might not what to talk, but, um, I'm moving back to LA, and was wondering if you wanted to catch up." The warmth in his voice causes me to smile. I've always loved how his voice goes quiet when he gets nervous.

"Oh, don't be sorry. Um, yeah. When are you arriving here?"

"Tomorrow- midday."

"Do you want to come to my house? The whole family will be here. I'm sure Dad will be excited to see you!"

"Yeah," Andy chuckles. I forgot how wonderful it sounded. We talk for a bit more, about what I'm doing with my life, and what he's doing with his. We both eventually get tired, so we decide to end the conversation.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow, then?"

"Yep. Bye, Haley"

"Bye."

As I hang up, I smile to myself. I wonder what tomorrow will be like? In that blissful mood, I drift off to sleep.

 _THE NEXT DAY. Haley and Claire are at the kitchen, preparing the food. Phil and Luke are in the family room._

"Andy's coming?!" Mom gleefully whispers in the kitchen. I thought it would be good to let her know, since she's the one most likely to freak out when I don't tell her my plans. Especially, when there's going to be an extra person that she needs to feed for lunch.

"Yeah. He's moving back here. He rang me last night." Saying those words evoke excitement. And, perhaps a little nerves.

"Wow! That's so great. I have more than enough food for thirteen, so he'll be fine here."

"Hey guys!" Cam, Mitch and Lily enter the family room. We stop our conversation and welcome them in.

"Lily helped me with a chocolate cake, so no one's leaving here until it's gone." Cam exclaims.

"Well done, sweetie!" Mom places the cake in the fridge.

"Who's ready to eat?" Grandpa walks in, practically sitting at the table before anyone has a chance to greet him.

"Hey, Joe. Man, you're getting so tall." Dad kneels to look at Joe. "Now, you're taller than me." Joe giggles.

Just then, the doorbell rings.

"I'll get it," Dad shouts. He twists open the door handle.

"Hi", Andy looks up at Dad.

"Andy! Hi, buddy!", Dad squeals. His high-pitched voice causes the rest of the family to congregate into the hallway. "What are you doing here?" Dad says, simultaneously pulling Andy into a hug.

"Well, the realtor company that I was working for expanded, and they need someone to lead their department here. So, I'm moving back."

Joe squeezes past everyone, and hugs Andy's legs.

"Hey Joe." Andy kneels down. "Looks how big you are. Before long, you'll be taller than I am." Andy smiles at Joe.

"Come on in," Gloria says.

Andy hugs and greets everyone. I love how much he gets along with everyone. They all adore him, too.

Andy makes his way to me. He looks so gorgeous in his leather jacket and jeans. It was one thing hearing his voice again, but now that I'm face to face with him, all my feelings are coming rushing back. His face lights up when he meets my eyes.

"Hey." Andy leans in and wraps me in a hug. My arms cradle his neck and get caught up in his hair. It feels so fluffy and smells like cinnamon. I can feel his breath on my neck. It's very comforting, and causes the hairs on my arms to stand on end. I feel so at home in his arms and I don't want to let go. I can feel the rest of the family staring at us, so I decide to break the hug.

"Hey" I still don't want to fully quit touching him, so I rest my hand on his upper arm. Andy smiles a half-smile; his dimple on full display.

"Ok, guys, let's eat," Mom says. _Thanks, Mom! It was getting a bit awkward_. While the other take their seats, I look at Andy and make a motion towards outside. He nods and follows me out.

I spot Mom and Dad's old porch swing. They had their first kiss on that swing, and it carries so many memories for them. For all their faults, they genuinely love each other, and I hope that I'll be as happy as they are in my marriage. The swing is so old that is squeaks when we both sit down on it, but it's the only place outside that the family can't see us from, so I'll take it.

"I've really missed you, Andy." I stare up at his eyes; flickers of brown and green.

"Same here. It's been hard not seeing you. I'm sorry that I didn't initiate it earlier."

"Don't be. It's also my fault. I think I thought seeing you would be too heart-breaking." Wow. It's the first time I'm admitting this, and as scary as it is confronting my feelings, it's nice to do it in front of someone I trust completely.

At this, Andy breaths a sigh of relief.

"I was also thinking the same thing. I was too scared that you wouldn't want to see me. So, I only decided to talk to you when I knew I was coming back here. Is that pathetic?"

"No, not at all! I'm glad you talked to me last night. It felt amazing to hear your voice again." I smile and look across at Andy's lips. He smiles back and places his hand on mine. Goosebumps tingle up and down my back. I turn my hand towards his and our fingers intertwine.

There is a commotion is the dining room, and we both turn our heads. Through all this, Andy continues to hold my hand.

"Wanna take bets on how many people are trying to listen to our conversation?" I joke. I turn back to look at Andy, and his face leans in closer to mine. My eyes float down to his lips again, and I can feel a gravitational pull towards him. His hand is stroking mine, and he stares into my eyes and leans in.

I close my eyes and feel his lips against mine. I reach up, and rest my hands in his hair. His hands slide down my back, pulling me in closer. As we continue to kiss, my hands move down his hair, to his cheeks and neck. I can feel his hand on my thigh and warmth on my face. We passionately kiss for what seem like forever, and I can feel his smile when I kiss his lips. Eventually, we both come up for air, Andy's hand resting on my cheek. As I slowly open my eyes, I see Andy leaning into me.

"Haley," Andy whispers into my ear. He moves a piece of hair away from my face, and strokes my cheek. I beam, and cuddle into his arm. He wraps his arm around my shoulder and pulls me in close. We stare at the backyard, with the silence being completely comfortable. In times like these, words aren't even necessary, and we continue gazing out for ages.

"You hungry?" I ask. Considering how long we've been out here, and the smell of lunch wafting out in the air, I could guess the answer already.

"Sure."

We make our way back into the kitchen, which thankfully had been emptied of people. Unfortunately, though, the family was just in the living room next door, so when we went inside, we were met with eager eyes.

"Hi, guys" Mom says, in her exciting, nosy tone. I don't even want to imagine what they were talking about when we were outside. "Help yourself to lunch."

"Thanks Mom." I say, with caution of how people could interpret how close I was standing next to Andy.

We go into the kitchen, grabbing plates and serving up food.

"So, Andy. How's the job going?" Dad asks, enthusiastically. It's only a matter of time before Dad sweeps in and steals Andy away, so my only time with him is during lunch.

"Really great, actually. It was quite scary going there in the beginning, but I eventually picked it up. It's a lot of fun interacting with different people." I smile to myself, determined not to do it for too long so that my family mocks me. Still, I am proud of Andy.

"I remember when I first started out. I was so nervous. I still have a lot of insecurities." Dad says, sitting next to Andy at the table. The two of them talk for a while, eventually finishing off their meal.

"Alright, cake time!" Cam sings. We divide the cake and eat it. Every now and then, Andy and I would exchange looks at the table and smile to each other.

"Thanks for coming, everyone!" Mum says, hugging Mitch and Cam.

"Thanks for offering to host it. It's a nice change from us." Jay says, with Gloria poking him in his side.

"Bye guys" Luke says.

"So, do you have a place to stay?" I ask Andy off to ourselves, secretly hoping that he can stay here tonight.

"Yeah, a friend of mine has a spare room. I'll need to start looking for an apartment though."

"Ah, ok. Can I see you tomorrow?"

"Of course!" Andy and I hug, and we both become aware that everyone is leaving, and if we're not quick, then Mom will pester us again.

"Goodnight, Haley" Andy winks, and moves outside.

"Goodnight" I calmly say. For the first time in a long time, I feel completely content.


	3. Chapter 3

_CH3 A few weeks later. Haley is sitting outside on a bench at a park, waiting for Andy._

It's a gorgeous spring afternoon. The sun is shining, the birds are chirping. Maybe, though, everything seems brighter because I'm dating Andy. Ever since he moved back here, we've been back together. It's like he never left. We pick up right back where we left off, and our connection feels stronger than ever. It's like they say; absence makes the heart grows fonder.

"Hi, sweetheart!" Andy places his hands on my shoulders from behind the bench and kisses my cheek. I pull him in close and kiss his lips. How did I survive that year without him? With him by my side, I just feel complete. He completely compliments me, and understands what I'm going through. I'd like to think I do the same for him as well.

"Hey, you. How was work?" I ask, fixating my eyes on him as grabs my hand and pulls me up.

"Urgh. Let's just say, I'm glad it's the weekend."

"Yeah, same. Do you wanna get Chinese, tonight?"

"Thank you. I would love that." Andy reaches for my hand and squeezes it, smiling at me. We make our way to his car, and he drives us out. Thanks to Andy's position at his job, he makes enough money to get an apartment. I'm still hoping to make enough money to move in with him. Still, I'm around there so often, I practically live there.

Andy twists his key into the lock and opens the door. I place my bag down, and he turns the lights on. A regular person, in seeing his apartment, probably wouldn't think much of it. It has a sofa, tv, tiny bedroom and a tiny kitchen. But for me, it smells like him and feels like home. I slump on the couch and open the Chinese food.

Andy sit next to me, and starts eating his food. He always seems to put far too much in his mouth, and then talks, so I can't understand him. He does it this time, but he notices that I don't laugh like I normally do.

"You okay?" he asks.

"Yeah. Just tired."

"Do you want to sleep? It's quieter here than at your home," Andy suggests. He's always thinking about others, unlike me.

"No," I say, unconvincing, as I slump my head on a cushion.

"Yeah, you do." Andy smiles at me as he takes the food out of my hand, and nudges my legs onto the couch.

"Sorry." I say, with my eyes almost closed.

"Don't be." Andy kisses my forehead. I close my eyes.

When I wake, I notice that it's been 1 and ½ hours that I've slept. I look around and find Andy sitting next to my legs, watching tv. I move my legs and look up at him.

"Hi," I smile compassionately at Andy. "Sorry I slept for ages."

"It's fine, Haley."

"Really?"

"Yeah. The TV was good company." Andy jokes.

"Oh. Well the TV can't do everything." I place my hand on his face, pull him in, and kiss him. Andy smiles, then kisses me intensely. Before I know it, my hand slide down his neck and reaches towards his shirt. I unbutton the first few buttons on his shirt. In the midst of us kissing, Andy steps up from the couch and leads me to his bedroom. Our hands go up and down our bodies as we land on the bed…


	4. Chapter 4

_CH4. 4 weeks later. In Andy's apartment._

"Shit!"

I whisper, as I look at the result in the bathroom. I missed my period this month, and was feeling a bit paranoid. I've had previous pregnancy scares, but, for some reason, this one feels scarier. Maybe because I know it's a real possibility that it's true. I bought this pregnancy test from my chemist; I could sense the cashier snickering at me. For anyone buying a pregnancy test, they probably feel the same.

2 lines. 2 lines means positive. I take a deep breath as I reflect on the gravitas of the situation. _I'm pregnant. Oh my god! Why?_ I start to feel dizzy, so I sit down on the porcelain floor. Suddenly, I think about Andy. _Oh my god! Andy! He's going to be a father. Will he stay? He doesn't deserve to be dragged into this messy situation!_ It's then that I burst into tears.

As I gulp for breath in the midst of my tears, I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. It's Andy.

" _Hey. Finished work. Be there in 5."_ The text message read.

 _Oh God,_ I thought. _I have to tell him. It's going to break his heart. Can't I just send him a text?_ I ponder for a second. _No, Haley, you're an adult._ The thought scares me, as I've always considered an adult as a parent. I feel nauseous that I'm now responsible for someone else's life. I can barely hold my own life together.

I splash water on my face, and try to control my breathing. I grab some tissues and dab at my eyes. My parents are going to kill me. I think they've always expected me to stuff up in some way. Whether it was college, or with my jobs. I think Mom especially has always tried to stop me from getting pregnant when I'm young, like she was with me. Now, their worst fears have come true. Tears well up in my eyes, as I feel the weight of their and my disappointment on my shoulders. Just then, I hear the door open, and Andy walks in.

 _Andy's POV_

I walk into my apartment.

"Hales?" I ask.

"I'm here," Haley says, looking more serious than I've ever seen her. She gestures towards the table. "You should sit down. I need to talk."

"Okay," I hesitate, looking into her eyes. I can see tears on the brink of streaming down, and I gently touch her hand. She takes a deep breath and stares down at her hands.

"I'm pregnant."

My heart skips a beat. My body feels numb all over, and I can feel heat coming off my forehead. I bite my lip, and try to decrease the lump in my throat, swallowing with all my might. I can feel how fast my heart is beating, and I focus on my breathing. If this is hard for me, I can't imagine what Haley is feeling. I can feel her hands shaking, and I can see that she's trying her hardest not to burst into tears. I clear my throat.

"…Um… are you sure?" I quietly ask, already confident of the answer. Haley lifts her face. I can see the tears streaming out of her blood-shot eyes down her swollen cheeks. The pain that she must be wrestling with.

"I think so. I took a test." More tears stream down her face, and she gets her hands and wipes them away. They continue to shake. We sit in silence for a minute, then Haley begins to sob.

"Come here." I rise up out of my chair and kneel in front of Haley. She collapses into my arms and sobs on my shoulder. I can feel her whole body vibrating, and my heart breaks. Before long, tears begin streaming down my face, and I hold onto the back of Haley's neck and nestle into her hair. Her breathing rapidly increases and I fear she may soon start hyperventilating.

"Hey, it's okay." I take Haley by the hand, and lead her to the couch. She lies straight down and stares at me. I stroke her tear-stained cheeks. "Here," I hand her a glass of water. She drinks some of it, before coughing it up. "Haley, whatever you want to do, I'm here for you," I move her hair away from her face.

"Really? It's going to be so complicated."

"I can handle it." I stare deep into her eyes. "Try and get some sleep, honey," I whisper, as I place a blanket on her.

I head to bed, the adrenaline still pumping through my veins. I take shallow breaths. My eyes feel so heavy, and I eventually close them and fall asleep.

 _THE MORNING_

I wake up, and for a few seconds, the events of last night seem like a dream. My memory kicks in, and the seriousness of last night become clear. I stare up at the ceiling, and my thoughts turn to Haley. I wonder if she even slept at all last night. _What is she feeling?_ I get dressed and go out to the dining room.

Haley is still asleep as I start making breakfast. As I pour the milk in my cereal, she turns towards me in her sleep and I can see how puffy her eyes are. She must have cried herself to sleep. My heart shatters.

As I sit down on the adjacent couch, I hear her move.

"Hi," I beam at her.

"Hi," she weakly smiles back at me.

"Thought you might want this," I hand her a piece of toast. She sits up and takes the plate from me.

"Thanks." She says, exhausted. I slip my arm over her back and rub her shoulder. She takes a deep, long breath, and takes a bite of the toast. She takes no less than 3 bites before she speaks, looking a slight shade of green. "Andy, I…" Before she can finish her sentence, she places the toast down and runs to the bathroom, coughing along the way. She violently vomits in the toilet. I rush to the bathroom, and wet down a washer, placing it on the back of her neck. She continues vomiting and coughing, as I stroke her back. She stops for a minute and composes herself.

"I guess this means it's really happening, huh?" She asks, wiping her mouth, her eyes red from leaning down.

"Yeah, I guess." I reply, cooling down her face with the washer. "How are you feeling?"

"Better, now. Sorry you had to see me like that."

"It's alright. I've seen you look worse." I joke.

"Hey," Haley laughs, poking me in my side.

"Haley, in case there's any doubt in your mind, I'm not going anywhere." I say, knowing fully that I truly want to do this.

"Really, are you sure, because-"

"- Haley," I stare deep into her eyes. "I'm sure." I nod and take her hand.

She stops suddenly, and looks down at the floor. I prepare myself for her vomiting again. "Guess I better book a doctor's appointment." She takes a deep breath and briefly smiles.

"Yeah."

 _CH5. A week later. Haley & Andy are waiting in the reception area of the doctors office. Haley's POV_

My hand shakes as I fill out the doctor's form. My mind turns blank and sweat drips from my fingers onto the page. I've always hated hospitals and the sterile environment of it. White walls, white coats, gloomy mood. Now that I actually have to come here throughout the year, it causes my anxiety levels to spike. I think Andy can sense my fear, as he turns to look at me, crossing his eyes. His goofy face makes me laugh and I lean on his shoulder. He must be so nervous too. He was very insistent in coming, even though I told him that he had a choice.

"Haley Dunphy," the doctor calls out. I look at Andy and stand up. She gestures towards a door, and Andy touches my back and follows me in.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Oliver." She places her hand forward.

"Haley," I shake her hand. I cringe as I think of the sweat that must have been exchanged on to her hands. _That will probably be the least scary part of today_ , I tell myself.

"Andy."

"Great to meet you guys. Now, Haley, we're going to do a blood test to determine if you pregnant. The result should come through in a couple of hours, so you'll find out this afternoon."

"Okay," I say nervously. I'm pretty scared of needles, and this intense of a situation won't help matters.

"Can you please roll up your sleeve for me?" Despite my aversion to anything hospital-related, she reminds me of my Mom, and she gently smiles at me as she presses the needle into my arm. I close my eyes and turn away. "Alright, all done." She takes away my vile of blood. Andy rubs my neck, and grins. I smile back. "So, if you'll come back at 4, we should have the results for you. We'll further discuss options then."

"Thankyou," I say, almost in a haze. It feels like I'm dreaming, none of this feels real. We walk out and eat at a café.

"How you holding up?" Andy flashes his doe eyes at me as we devour our meals.

"Well I don't feel sick at the moment, so that's good. I also feel like the appointment wasn't as bad as I had pictured. What about you?" I lean in towards Andy.

"It was surreal and scary, and it wasn't even the scary part. This afternoon will be truly frightening." Andy sighs, still trying to smile and be positive for me. Butterflies fill my stomach and my heart rate spikes. "We'll be fine, regardless. Whatever happens, Hale." He grabs my hand and softly kisses it. I gaze at Andy and reflect on how truly blessed I am. A lot of men would have walked out.

I stare up at the pictures on Dr Oliver's wall. There's one of a gigantic tree, and it reminds me of one that I used to climb when I was little. Dad used to lift me up on his shoulders, and let me swing from the branches. How quickly my childhood went. Dr Oliver walks in.

"Hi, guys. The results are in. We've checked your hormone levels, and it's positive. You're pregnant, Haley." As soon as I hear those words, I can feel my heart spike. Though I feel so scared, a smile escapes from my lips. I look at Andy. He smiles right back at me, his eyes twinkling. "Congratulations."

"Wow." Joy sweeps through my body, as I imagine my child's tiny hand wrapping around my finger. It's overwhelming.

"You're 6 weeks along, so in 2 weeks, I'll want to check your blood pressure and see how you're progressing."

"Sure." We walk out and book an appointment. In the car, Andy speaks to me.

"Congratulations, Haley!" Andy's beaming.

"Congratulations, Andy! You're going to be a father!" I squeal. Andy laughs. We arrive back at Andy's apartment. I open the door and walk in.

"Can you believe it? It's amazing," I say. Andy stares right into my eyes, walks towards me and kisses me.

"I love you," he whispers.

"Love you more." We stare at each other for a while. "You realise we have to tell our family soon?" I'm really dreading it. "Your friendship with Dad might dissolve."

"Yeah, I figure. At least they can't get too mad at you, knowing how bad stress can be. I'm sure they won't hold back on me, though."

"Andy, it will be fine. My family adores you. I'm just scared of Mom and Dad's reaction. Not to mention, Alex and Luke. "

"Guess we'll have to find out." Andy kisses my cheek. We both go to bed, and I vomit in the middle of the night.


	5. Chapter 5

_CH5- A week later. Haley's POV_

I'm in the bathroom, doing my make-up. This was the only day that everyone could come together, and I'm so nervous. I'm almost more nervous for Andy, though. My dad can get angry in a blink of an eye, and I dread to think of what he'll do to Andy. I look at my reflection and walk out.

"Babe, you're ready?" I ask, Andy. He must be sweating bullets.

"Yep", Andy walks out, smiling nervously. We go in the car and arrive at my house.

I step out, while Andy stays in his seat for a few seconds. He gets out and stares nervously at the ground.

"Andy," I say, wrapping my hands around his neck, "we'll get through this." I kiss him softly. "I love you." I stroke my arms down his side.

"Okay," Andy sighs. I gently grab his hand and we walk in.

"Hi, guys." We are welcomed into the house. Joe comes in and takes Andy by the hand and leads him away. I swear, he would live with Andy if possible. A few minutes later, we all congregate into the living room. My nerves kick in. Maybe I should have told Mom and Dad separately.

"Thanks guys for coming. I have something to tell you." I take a deep breath. _Just get it over and done with._ I close my eyes and breathe deep. "… I'm pregnant."

The silence is overwhelming, and the ticks of the clock ring into my brain. I keep my eyes shut. I can't bear to look at anyone's disappointed face.

"You're what?" Grandpa asks. I pry my eyes open, as the tears sting my eyes. Andy is sitting next to me, but I don't even look up to see him.

"Oh, honey." Mom says, sympathetically.

"I'm sorry," I barely manage to get it out, due to how large the lump in my throat is. Tears spill out and I sink into my hands. I'm finding it hard to breathe again, and I feel like I might collapse.

"Here, honey. Have this," Dad hands me a water and smiles softly. "Breathe, Haley. It's ok." I grab a tissue and calm my breathing. I look up at Andy. My Dad looks at him.

"Andy?" At this, Andy blinks back tears. He's trying so hard to be strong for me, but I can see that it's killing him. "Can we chat?" Andy nods and walks into the lounge room with my Dad.

I press the tissue up to my eyes. I don't want to look at Mom right now.

 _Andy's POV_

I immediately start feeling dizzy as I sit in the lounge with Phil. The conversation that I had been dreading is here.

"As you know, Claire and I found we were having Haley when we were young." I take a deep breath and feel my shoulders tense. "Andy, I know as much as anyone that mistakes happen. We can try our best, but life is unpredictable, and these things happen. I understand the fear that you and Haley must be feeling. Before we told Jay, I was incredibly scared. He was so harsh towards me in what was an already vulnerable situation. I felt like I had disappointed everyone." I stare at Phil.

"But, I knew that Claire and I could get through it," Phil continues. "I've got to know you so well over these years, and you're such a together, kind, young man. I can see how much you love my daughter. And I trust both of you enough to know that you can handle this, whatever you decide to choose." I half-smile at Phil, the nerves still present. I glance down at my feet.

"I'm scared." Tears well at my eyes.

"You're going to be doubting your ability to do this, Andy, but we all believe you can" I smile up at Phil, not quite convinced.

 _HALEYS POV_

Mom takes me to the kitchen, whilst the others are outside. I'm so thankful for that.

"Mom," I shrug, knowing that if I look at her, I'll start crying again. "We didn't-"

"-I know, Haley. Your father and I know." The lump in my throat is so big that it's getting harder to swallow. I feel dizzy again. Mom, sensing what's happening, hugs me. "Honey, it's ok. Don't feel bad. It's ok, sweetie." She rubs my head like she used to when I was little. "People are going to calm down and they'll get used to it. I promise."

"Are you used to it?"

"I think some part of me knew. You've been more tired and sick lately"

"I've bought some pre-natal vitamins, and we have the 8 week scan next week. Mom," I stare into her eyes, "I need your help."

"Of course, Haley." She grabs my hand. "How's Andy taking it all?"

"He's been great. Must be so tough on him, dealing with my sickness and mood swings." I respond. "He's trying to be strong, but I can tell that he's scared just as much as I am."

"Thanks for telling us, Haley. It couldn't have been easy, but we appreciate it. Also, don't mind the others. Grandpa in particular doesn't respond well to change, and the fact that he may be a great-grandfather is freaking him out a bit." Mom gleams at me.

"Thanks Mom", I hug her.

 _One week later._

"How you going, Haley", Andy asks as he opens up the passenger door and sits in. I kiss him.

"Good. Your nervous?"

"Kinda. You?"

"Yeah."

Andy sits down in the doctors, whilst I change in the other room. I come out and sit down on the bed.

"Hi. Morning" Dr Oliver greets us. "Haley, if you'll lie back, I'll just insert this in." I take a deep breath and squeeze Andy's hand. "Ok, Haley, look at this screen". I look up at the grainy, black-and-white image. "It's hard to see, but your baby's nestled in there."

I stare at the screen, squinting to see it. I see a blob and assume that's it. Andy looks slightly confused as well, but I think we both got it. "Your blood pressure is low, which is great. The more relaxed you are, the better. Continue to take your vitamins and I'll see you in a month" We leave and head to Andy's.

 _A few weeks later. The whole family is at Jay and Gloria's for dinner._

I'm buttering the bread for everyone. Now that the first trimester has passed, my morning sickness is decreasing, but I still feel on the verge of throwing up.

"Haley, how are you feeling?" Gloria asks me, smiling. She's been like a second Mom, and she genuinely cares about me. It's really nice.

"Not too bad. I think my nausea is decreasing." As I say that, my throat tenses up.

"I always found that saline crackers helped for me. I can get some for you if you want. "

"Thanks, Gloria. I appreciate it." I can hear Joe and Andy playing in the lounge room. I smile, as I begin to picture what he'll be like with our own.

"Alright guys. Dinner!" Gloria yells. I place the bread down on the table and sit down. Everyone comes and help themselves to dinner.

"Are you ok, honey" Mitch asks me. That's the beauty of having such close relationships with your family. They know everything.

"Just a bit exhausted." I say, as I spoon some potato salad on my plate. It's times like these that I feel that I need wine, but obviously I can't.

"Well," Grandpa says, lifting his glass, "Let's toast to Manny and Joe on their birthday!" We raise our glasses, as I watch Joe on Andy's lap. Andy flashes Joe the biggest smile. We clink our glasses, and I take a sip of the water.

We begin to eat, and I immediately start to feel sick. I begin drinking more water, and Dad smiles compassionately at me.

"I think I might just lie down." I say to the family, taking off to the couch.

"Okay," Dad says, worryingly. I lie on the couch and feel incredibly bloated. I close my eyes and go to sleep. I wake to find Mom stroking my head. I still feel so gross, but not as tired. There's a bucket on the ground, seemingly for me to throw up into.

"Hi, honey. How are you going?" Mom asks. She says it in such a warm tone, like she used to when I was a toddler.

"Still feel sick." I reach up for the water and skull it. Just as I do, I feel my throat tense and I vomit into the bucket. It exits my body with such force that I feel incredibly dizzy. I try to cough the phlegm away.

"This may help," Mom hands me a cracker. I eat it, and after a few minutes, feel almost human again.

"Thanks." I turn my body away from the couch. Andy kneels down next to me, placing his hands on my knees.

"Hey, champ." He kindly smiles at me. "Do you want me to get you something?" He moves my hair away from my face.

"No, I'm fine thanks." I say, sinking into the cushion. I start to feel the bile make its way up my throat again, and I sit up. My stomach flips, and I grab the bucket and vomit. I cough as I try to get it all out of my system. Andy places his hand on my shoulder. I open my mouth and the remains of my breakfast makes its way out with extreme velocity. I cough and sputter and wipe my mouth. I'm exhausted. Andy hands me a tissue and smiles at me. After I wipe my face, he speaks.

"Want me to drive you home?" He gently holds my hand. I nod. We say good bye, and I sleep in the car.


	6. Chapter 6

_A few weeks later. At Andy's apartment._

"I looked it up, and apparently our baby's the size of a pepper." Andy says.

"Huh", I say, touching my stomach. "Definitely feels like something's stuck there." My morning sickness is getting better, but I still feel quite nauseous constantly. I find drinking lemonade helps quite a bit. I reach and drink from my glass. "Man, 18 weeks. Time is flying."

"Yeah," Andy hands me my dinner, "sure is."

"So I heard on the grapevine that your selling that super expensive mansion on the hills" Andy looks at me. "My dad"

"Course. No, it's really unexpected, so I'm excited." Andy flashes that child-like grin.

"I'm really proud of you. That's huge!"

"Thanks." I take my first bite of dinner and immediately feel a rippling inside.

"Woah. That was the baby. Andy," I rush to place his hand on my stomach. The baby kicks. "Ha. Did you feel that?"

"Oh wow." Andy moves his hand further down. "That's incredible. Feels so weird." He places his hand in top of mine and intertwines his fingers. I take another bite and the baby kicks more persistently. I laugh.

"Ok, so you don't like spicy food, we get it," I feel up and down my stomach. "This is the weirdest feeling ever." Andy glances at my stomach, then places his hand down, stroking.

"Almost feels like popcorn popping." He continues, moving gently. I'm right near his face and rest my nose on his. "Just makes it seem so much more real."

"Sure does."

 _8 weeks later._

I feel down my dress. I feel like a swollen baboon.

"You look hot." Andy walks in, winking.

"Seriously? I feel disgusting. 6 hours in the sun, serving drinks and I'm sweating like crazy."

"How's the monster?" I feel the baby wriggle inside of me.

"Energetic. Takes after its father." I climb into Andy's lap and he wraps his arms around me. We kiss. "Can you please take my shoes off for me? Thanks" He does, and we climb into bed. "How was work, babe?"

"Well, I sold that house I've been wanting to." Andy eyes twinkle.

"Really? Ah! That's amazing!" I squeal and hug Andy, trying to not them him know how anxious I feel about the future. I go on my side and feel the baby violently kick.

"One of these nights I'll actually have a decent night's sleep," I say and face him. I notice that his face seems off.

"Are you ok?"

"Hmm. Yeah."

"Really?", I stroke his face. "I've been focusing too much on myself, haven't I?"

"No. Besides, it's not just you. It's our child as well." Andy looks away. "I'm just tired, that's all." I stare at him.

"Are you sure?" I say, as I cuddle up against him. I pause for a few seconds. "Andy," I look straight into his eyes, "you're going to be an amazing dad." He looks into my eyes and I can see the fear in his face.

"What if I'm not though?"

"You're the kindest man I know. You're so calming, and sweet and goofy. I mean, there's no way of knowing till we get there, but we'll get through it together." I rub his arm and place it on my side. I bring him closer to me and kiss him.

"I love you Hales." He says, after a minute of kissing.

"Love you too," I say, continuing to kiss.

 _10 weeks later. Andy's apartment. Haley is now at 36 weeks._

"Ow!" I place my hand on the side on my rib cage.

"Haley?!" Andy asks, concerned, rushing to hold my side.

"It's fine. The baby's just kicking my rib cage." I take a shallow breath as I feel the punch. Exhausted, I hold onto the table.

"I'm sorry. Wish I could take your pain for you."

"It's ok," I grimace, and I suddenly feel extremely dizzy. Andy must have known, because he sits me down. I feel an intense, sharp pain, and it startles me.

"Owww!" I touch my stomach as the pain continues. I squeeze Andy's hand. I try to find the air. I lean towards the floor. I cough, struggling to breathe. I take a deep breath and look up at Andy. "I'm fine." I place my hand on my upper stomach and try to breathe. "Just hurts to breathe a bit." I face my head down, and try to focus. I can feel the baby move a little bit down, and it relieves my breathing. I breathe deeply. I look at Andy and smile. His still looks concerned.

"It's fine." I place his hand on my stomach so he can feel the baby. "See? The baby's lower now." Andy strokes my face and I hold his hand.

 _4 weeks later._

"Ow! Ok, that's definitely a contraction." I squeeze Andy's hand as the sudden, sharp pain hits my side. He's trying to be strong for me, but I can tell that he's just as scared. He moves my hair away from my face. It's getting harder and harder to breathe, as I hold my side. It feels like someone is pulling my body apart. My contractions are coming now every 5 minutes.

"Okay, we should go to the hospital." Andy says, grabbing my bag. I get up and walk to the door. Every step hurts, but I'm trying to go as fast as I can. I feel out of breath and lean down to get more air. "You ok, Haley?" Andy touches my side.

"Yep," I say unconvincing.

"Just a few more steps. That's it." Somehow I make it out of the door and towards the car. I walk like I'm walking in slow-motion as I hop into the car seat and put on my seatbelt. Andy turns on the ignition and we drive away.

"I'll text Mom to let her know. "I open up my phone and send her a text. Just then, I feel my whole body tense, and I feel like I'm being stabbed repeatedly. I close my eyes and lean forward. Andy holds out his hand, and I squeeze it for dear life. I try to focus on my breathing, but I feel sick. Andy doesn't say a word while I scream out, just strokes my hand. The pain is so intense I feel like I could vomit, and my hands start shaking from the adrenaline. After what feels like forever, the contraction eases. My cheeks feel wet and it's then that I realise that I was crying. I feel like I'm going to hyperventilate.

"Just breathe. That's all you have to do." Andy says gently as he wipes a tear away from my eye. He's being so strong for me. "We're almost there." We turn into the hospital and park. We get out and begin walking to the lift. My walking has slowed right down and I can feel the pressure with each step.

Somehow, we make it to the maternity ward, and the nurse lets me get dressed. Another contraction comes, this one worst than the last. I scream out, as every part of me feels like it's being stabbed. The pain is so intense that I vomit, coughing as I try to get through this stage. Andy's filling out paperwork and doesn't know this is happening. I collapse on the floor, seeing spots. The contraction then stops and I slowly make my way in the bed. My stomach feels so swollen and blistered and I lie my head down on the pillow. Andy comes in, sitting down and stroking me like my mom use to. I snuggle my head into him. He gets a tissue and wipes my face. I don't even want to imagine what I look like.

"I'm so proud of you. You're incredible", Andy quietly says to me. I don't even have the energy to smile. "Your family's waiting in the reception," Andy moves my hair drenched in sweat. Just then, Dr Oliver comes in.

"Hi Haley," she says reassuring me. "I'm just going to check how far along you are." She moves my legs and checks. "You're at 7 centimetres. Only 3 more to go." I'm so drained that I don't think I have enough energy to do that. She leaves, and it's just Andy and I again. The pain comes and this time I feel like I'm on fire. I grip Andy's hand and scream while crying. I feel like I'm going to burst a blood vessel. Andy places a hand behind my neck and holds me there. I'm crying so much, I start to hiccup and every breath gets in little air. It stops, and I collapse in the pillow. Andy gets a towel and wipes the sweat away from my arms and face.

"Thanks," I whisper, weakly. He smiles. Just then, another contraction comes and the pressure off my uterus is too much. I sob. My legs feel like they're burning. I cough as I try to settle my breathing. I try to close my eyes, but they won't shut. My hands start shaking again and Andy leans down. I hold his arm and bury my head into his chest. Finally, it stops. I hold my stomach, trying to breathe through my nose, and I look at Andy. He places his hand on mine.

"Sorry," I say to Andy, as I see the debris of my snot and tears on his shirt.

"That's ok." He brings me some tissues. "Here." I wipe my nose. I grab his hand and kiss it.

"Well, at least we can tell the baby's got my stubbornness." I say, smiling genuinely for the first time in hours. I look at Andy. My adrenaline kicks in, and I feel the urge to pull him in close. He leans in and I kiss him. I move my hands down his face, and the kissing grows more intense.

"-Ow!" Another contraction hits me. "Sorry," I say as I break from the kiss. I close my eyes and squeeze his hand. The pressure from my uterus is overwhelming now and my lower back now is excruciatingly painful. I turn to my side and stare at the glass of water on the side table. I move my hands to my back. I cringe slightly from the pain on my back and close my eyes in agony. I have such little energy that I don't scream, but simply sob and shake in silence.

Dr Oliver comes in an hour later.

"Hi, how you going, Haley?" I smile weakly, barely having enough energy to talk. She checks how far along I am. "Ok, you're at 10 centimetres. The baby's in the correct position, so you'll have to start pushing."

"Ok," I whisper, looking nervously at Andy. He smiles confidently at me. A nurse comes in and it suddenly feels so real. My heart rate increases and I feel faint.

"Ok, Haley. I need you to push for me." Dr Oliver says. I feel so exhausted that I faintly try. After half an hour, I collapse on the pillow. "Haley, you need to push more. I know you're exhausted, but you have to." I lie my head down and tears fall down.

"Hales" Andy places his hand on my neck and strokes it. The warmth is so comforting. I look up at him and he winks. I smile back. "It's ok." I feel for his hand and slide my fingers into it. I close my eyes, and try to use all my strength. I yell.

"Good, Haley. Its head is coming out," Dr Oliver says. I focus on my breathing and reach up both hands for Andy. I take a deep breath, close my eyes and push. "That's it. A bit more." I can feel the baby making its way out and it's the strangest feeling. I hear a scream and know that it's out. "Well done, Haley. Congratulations, you have a little girl! Dad, do you want to cut the cord?" The doctor gestures towards Andy and he grabs the tool and cuts. He looks so overwhelmed but happy. I gasp for breath. They weigh the baby, clean her up and place her on me. I can't believe that happened. I hold her as Andy kisses my cheek.


End file.
